Designs for computing devices are ever changing. However, these designs are often limited by hardware components which enable device functionality. For example, hardware components affect certain aspects of a design, such as size, structure, and/or robustness.
In one example, a device component may include an antenna used for wireless communication. Conventional antenna design for mobile computing devices use internal or external wire antennas such as monopoles or loops, or variants of these. However, these conventional antennas may limit the internal and/or external structure of the mobile computing devices because a substantial amount of metal-free area is generally used for the antennas to function properly. Thus, traditional antennas may compromise visual quality and mechanical robustness of the computing devices, resulting in reduced user satisfaction.